eyes full of sadness
by animelover9090
Summary: I wonder what would of happaned if i was born without my powers would i have run away? would my life still be like this? Kupa and her five friends are on the run because of what they are, but what happens when a portal supossed to be an exit an escape, becomes the most wild ride of their lives. Kyoxoc other pairing undecided
1. prologe:and so we begin

**ME:I do not own fruits basket or any of its characters I only own my oc's and the story line, so lets move on.**

Kupa's P.O.V

"Run, run, run, run whatever you do don't let them catch up!" I thought my brain unable to process anything else. I looked behind us and caught a glance of men cloaked in black running as fast as they could after recently become accustomed to running so I didn't feel as tired as I normaly would. When you lived like me and my six friends did there were two options, live and run away, or die fighting, for us the choice was obvious. Run and live to fight another day.

"Look!" Arishiya yelled pointing to a spot in the distance,

" dam your long distance eye sight" I thought but soon after that I saw it." An interdimentional portal!" shamein cheered happily

"Um, yeah I think we can see that!" I voiced to her she looked upset for a fraction of a second before we ran through the portal and into the unknown.

All I felt was a falling sensation before *splash* "Shit!" I shouted "water!"

I looked around my eyes blurred from the vile liquid I finally managed to find the shore line and used my powers to dry myself off; heat radiated through my body just enough to dry my clothes without burning them into scraps of material.

You see me (kupa) and my friends Aritsusa, haidei, riri, shamein and Arishya were all gifted powers when we were born we were given complete control over specific elements, I was given power over fire,

Riri-nature,

Shamein-water,

Haidei-space, panets, stars and finally

Aritsusa- battle.

But Arishya that's a different story she was born with a title a meaning she is and will forever more be the moon spirit.

The others got out of the creek and used their powers to dry off, suddenly I saw movement in the trees and a boy with purple hair emerged from the trees.

**Note**

**This is my first fan fiction so I don't really expect it to be that good so it would be very much appreciated if you could review or PM me about how I can improve my writing, oh and constructive criticism works too, thanks **

**also I intend to make future chapters alot longer**


	2. Chapter 1:and so we continue

**I do not own fruits basket or any of its characters I only own my oc's and the story line.**

The others got out of the creek and used their powers to dry off, suddenly I saw movement in the trees and a boy with purple hair emerged from the tree line.

Yuki's P.O.V

I was tending to my garden when I heard voices coming from the creek; I arrived just in time to see six girls standing on the shore line. One had long brown hair and aqua eyes another had violet-almost white hair and gold eyes it took about two minutes to completely memorize their faces it was then that I decided to make myself known.

As I emerged from the tree line, the girl with brown hair and aqua eyes turned and glared straight at me the others moved to face me soon after." Hello, my name is yu…."I was cut off by the girl with the brown hairs foot smashing into my face.

"Kupa you don't have to hurt him, he didn't see anything" The girl with violet hair pointed out

"Cant be too careful Arishya" said the girl whose name was apparently kupa, suddenly I heard mad laughing

Kyo P.O.V

I was on my way to shigure's house then suddenly I heard weird noises coming from the direction of the creek, and after a short trip through the forest I came to a clearing where I saw the dam rat getting his ass kicked by some freaking girl, unable to contain myself I burst into hysterics of mad laughter. One of the girls on the side of the creek seemed to get really pissed off all a sudden, then before I knew what had happened my face was smashed into a tree by the girl who had looked at me funny five seconds ago.

Kupa's P.O.V

I stopped punching this guy long enough to see Arishya kick this guy with orange hair into a tree, "that guys actually pretty cute" I mumbled blushing right before I realized I was being thrown backwards straight into the creek." what the hell! What happened" I screamed

"watta ya think happened!" Shamein pointed out "if he didn't throw you off him you were going to KILL him!"

"What the hell!" I screamed climbing out of the creek and running straight for her.

Yuki P.O.V

"What the hell!" one of the girls screamed running for her friend, suddenly a girl with strawberry blond hair and a girl with blond hair ran forward and grabbed their friends shoulders to stop her to getting to the girl who had defended me.

" Let me at her!" the girl screamed thrashing around. I couldn't help but burst into laughter at how much that girl reminded me of kyo, as I laughed the girl with violet hair holding Kyo up against a tree turned around and looked at me

"Oh, im sorry we should introduce ourselves" she continued

"My name is Arishya, that" she said pointing to a girl with indigo hair standing on the edge of the creek holding her hands up in surrender to her friend

" Is shamein, that" she voiced gesturing to a girl sitting next to shamein with purple hair

"Is Riri, that" she forwarded pointing to the blond girl holding the brunette back

"Is aritsusa, that" she continued nodding towards the other girl holding the brunette back

"Is haidei, and last but not least that" she said with a pained expression pointing towards the brunette who was still struggling to be set free

"Is, Kupa"

**Note**

**This is my first fan fiction so I don't really expect it to be that good so it would be very much appreciated if you could review or PM me about how I can improve my writing, oh and constructive criticism works too, thanks **


	3. Chapter 2:making friends and fights

**Chapter 3**

**I do not own fruits basket or any of its characters I only own my oc's and the story line.**

Yuki P.O.V

All of a sudden Kupa stopped struggling; in fact she stopped all movement completely, her eyes were suddenly clouded over with worry."Wheres Kasai?"She stuttered.

Arishya dropped Kyo on the ground with exactly the same look on her face a Kupa "Mikazuki"she whispered

"Don't worry! They'll find their way back, they must've just gotten lost"Aritsusa said rationally.

Arishya and kupa calmed down slightly but still wore worried looks as did the rest of the girls.I looked around for Kyo, in case the stupid cat has transformed, and found him leaning against a tree staring at the silvery-white haired girl Arishya who was glaring right back.

Kyo P.O.V

The girl in front was pretty but then again all of them were, but their beauty seemed unnatural in a sense. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!? This girl managed to hold me up against a tree while the other girl really laid into Yuki's face.

" Hey Ari," the strawberry blonde yelled.

" What is it Haidei?" the silverette yelled back.

" We're going to find a place to stay," she answered.

"Ok cool I'm coming along," the girl in front of me called out.

Arishya P.O.V

I broke eye contact with the ginger boy and walked over to kupa and the gang.

" Arishya this is Yuki and that boy that is sulking over there is apparently Kyo," Kupa said.

I took note of how relaxed Kupa seemed to be in this boy's presence even though she was uncomfortable being around boys. This started because of an accident back in third grade.

" Are you and Yuki pretty chummy now?" I asked.

"Ummm," she replied.

I giggled and clapped a hand on Yuki's back who looked startled at the sudden movement.

" Let's get walking," I chirped.

Five minutes later I felt a drop of water land on my nose. I looked up to see stormy grey clouds gathered overhead.

"Oh fuck no, I hate rain," Kupa yelled.

I looked back to see Kupa had Shamein in a headlock, who was trying to get out, and was half-dragging her along.

Kyo P.O.V

I flipped up my hoodie and hunched slightly while I dragged my feet.

"Oh fuck no, I hate rain," the brunette, Kupa, yelled.

I looked to the side to find her dragging one of the girls in a headlock.

" Shamein this is all your fault," Kupa growled.

"How?" Shamein gasped.

"I don't know but I'm making it your fault Aqua," Kupa replied tersely.

I watched as she dragged shamein ten feet or so before letting go and striding on ahead to where Yuki and the violet-silver haired girl walked side by side.

_Wow she looks amazing._

What the hell am I thinking? Akito will never let me be happy anyway but that can't stop me from liking her. I like her hair, the way she looks when mad and when she's fighting. I've only known her for fifteen minutes. I felt a raindrop land on my nose and scowled.

I followed the girls and  
Yuki into town.

Aritsusa P.O.V

Kupa, Shamein, Riri, Arishya, Haidei and I made our way to our room in the hotel after saying goodbye to the two boys who 'escorted' us here. Arishya claimed the bed next to the window and Kupa climbed in next to her. Shamein and Riri claimed the bed next to the bathroom, hogs, which left Haidei and I with the bed in the middle.

" Goodnight guys," I yawned.

Zzzz.

" WHERE IS THE BAG?!" kupa screamed.

I smiled at Kupa's reaction knowing she had just realised the bag was missing and therefore she couldn't use her headphones to block out the sound of the rain.

I reached under the bed and pulled out a black backpack with our names written on it in blood red ink outlined in white. I gently slid the bag into the middle of the room.

" Kupa the bag's right there," I pointed out.

" Oh thank God," Kupa sighed before pouncing on the bag.

Three seconds later yelped triumphantly holding up her headphones, iPad and iPod touch.

**Thanks guys for reading my story. My good friend Aly, who is Arishya, is helping me write this story. Please feel free to look for more works of ours.**


End file.
